My New Light
by Lovely Girl 016
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna. The Phantom Six Man of the Generations Of Miracles. And also a girl. Witness Kuroko and Kagami alongside Seirin's basketball team as they play. And will love blossom between this two shadow and light? Or is the past too hard to forget? This is my first fanfiction. Main pairing femKuroko x Kagami
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is actually my first story. Sorry if there is any grammar problem. The pairings are femkuroko x kagami. Hope you enjoy.

Kuroko Tetsuna walked slowly to Seirin High gate. After arriving at the school, she swiftly past some guys who were advertising their club. They didn't notice her at all. She continued to walk until she reaches the map that shows which club booth are, and then noticed the basketball club. Taking note that maybe she could join.

At the booth, the coach of the basketball club, Aida Riko was talking to the captain Hyuga Junpei.

"Just a few more would be nice" Riko sighing while looking at the recruitment list.

"We couldn't even get ten." Hyuga said.

"We're just getting started. We're a new school. If we win the Inter-High and winter cup, we'll be a big deal starting next year" Riko said getting excited.

"Are you casually putting pressure on your captain?"

"Hyuga-kun have you always been so delicate?" Riko smirked.

"I'll do my best. I will do my best." Hyuga gave up.

"Um... Excuse me?"

"GYAHH!" the two yelled after noticing a girl suddenly appearing right in front of them.

"Woah! When were you there?" Hyuga ask the mysterious girl. "All the time" the girl said. He looked at the small freshman girl. She was really cute. She has a teal-colored middle back length hair. Her expression-less face was really white like snow. She had a small figure but she also have curves. And... a C-cup breast?! While Hyuga was thinking about that he blushed. The girl failing not to notice.

"Um, are you okay? You look... red" ask the girl. Still keeping her stone face.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Um.., what brings you here?" Hyuga's voice was flustered.

"I want to join the basketball club" the girl said still keeping her emotionless face.

"Really!" Riko glittered with excitement. "It's rare to have female players. What's your name?" asked Riko who was still smiling.

"Kuroko Tetsuna"

"What a cute name!" Riko squeal with delight. Tetsuna only stared at Riko. Hyuga sigh. "Anyways were you interested in being the manager?" Hyuga asked.

"Actually I wanted to be a player but the manager is good too." the girl said bluntly. 'A player? Can this girl even play? She looks so... weak and fragile.'

"How about both?" Riko said. Hyuga was shocked with her statement. Both? Was she kidding? Even a normal person can't stand being the player. Now this girl is going to be the manager AND a player.

Tetsuna nod "I willingly accept"

"Here fill this form" Riko handed the form of registry. After Tetsuna finished filling the form Riko checked it. "Hm? Wait, you're from Teiko?!" Riko yelled.

"What?!"

"Yes"

"Are you one of the Generations of Miracles'?" Hyuga ask.

But before Tetsuna could answer, crying noise was heard. It was Koganei, one of the players of the basketball club. The teen was held by the back of his collar.

"The new students are here" Koganei said in tears. "Is this the basketball club?" when Riko look up she saw a tall, red-haired student. 'Wah!' The guy then released Koganei.

"Hyuga!" Koganei came running to the captain.

"Idiot! Watch out!" Hyuga yelled.

"Huh? Uff-"Koganei hit something. When he regained his balance he looked down. Only to see a cute girl sprawled on the ground. He blushed. All the guys who saw her also blushed except the guy with the red hair.

"Whoa! I didn't see you there. Sorry. Are you okay?" Koganei asked guiltily. He extended his hand. Tetsuna took it. 'Her hand is so soft' "I'm fine." Tetsuna wipe of the dirt on her skirt. "Well, I will be taking my leave now." she bowed to Riko and Hyuga.

'Who was that?' the red-haired guy thought.

"Anyways. Do you want to join the basketball club?" Riko asked the red-haired while smiling. She handed out the form and a cup of tea. The guy sat down. He began filling the form. "As you might already know, our school was just established last year so the seniors are only 2nd years." Riko began explaining.

"I don't care about all that stuff. All I care about is that I want to play basketball." The guy finished filling the form.

"Kagami Taiga...You studied in America?!" Hyuga was shocked. 'No wonder this guy was big'

"But you don't have a reason for joining?" Riko looked at the form.

"Japanese basketball is Japanese basketball. Their weak" Kagami said. Finishing the tea. He stood up, then threw the cup in the bin with his back turned, which amused

'This guy is awesome. With his build and Tetsuna-chan from Teiko we're bound to win a lot of games'

The freshmen of the basketball team were standing at the gym. They waited for the coach to arrive. Then they saw Riko.

"Hey that girl is cute. She's a 2nd year, right?" Fukuda whispered.

"Yeah I know. If only she had bigger breast" Kawahara said.

"Is she the manager?"

The suddenly two fists hit the two freshmen from the back of their head.

"You're wrong idiots" Hyuuga said. "Huh?"

"Hello! From today I am going to be your coach. The name is Aida Riko."

"What?!"

"You're not the manager? Then who is that?" asked Fukuda while pointing at an old man.

"That's Takeda-sensei. Our club advisor" Riko explained

"Anyways our new manager is someone else" Riko looked around.

"Eh where is she?"Riko seem puzzled. "Who?" Kagonei asked.

"Um, Riko-sempai?"

"GYAHH!" All the guys screamed. Tetsuna was beside Kagami at that time.

"Whoa! When were you there?" Kagami said, surprised.

"I have been here all the time." Tetsuna said bluntly.

"Tetsuna-chan! Where were you? Seriously I didn't notice you at all" Riko said while hugging the girl. Crushing the little freshman.

"Um...Riko-sempai. Could you please let me go. It hurts..."

"Sorry" Riko scratch her cheek. All the guys' eyes when to the teal-coloured hair girl.

'It's that girl from before?!'Koganei looked at the girl.

"Introduce yourself." Riko told Tetsuna.

"Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuna. From this day, I will be your manager and a player." Tetsuna bowed.

"Kuroko Tetsuna... wait did you just said player?!" Kagami yelled. Every guy was shocked too except Hyuga.

"Yes she is. Be nice to her." Riko said. "Now back to business, guys take off your shirts. Except you Tetsuna-chan."

"What?!" All the freshmen guys yelled. "It's fine. She only wants to see your body condition. She's good at it." Hyuga told them. Feeling uneasy, the freshmen then finally took off their shirts.

'What...what is this...?' Riko was looking at Kagami's body.

'He is far from average. He's a monster.'

"Coach? What's the matter? You've been drooling over Kagami's body for quite a while." Hyuga said. Feeling something was wrong with the coach.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Riko snapped out of her daze. "Ok. You guys are set. Now go to the changing room and get ready. We're are going to have practice"

"Yes ma'am"

When the guys went to the changing room, they noticed a pink curtain at one of the lockers. The 2nd years were confused. "This wasn't here before." Hyuga said while holding the curtain.

"Of course it wasn't." Riko who came out of nowhere with Tetsuna beside her said. "Couch?!"

"As you see, this is a curtain for her" she said while pointing at Tetsuna. The guys were shocked. "What!"

"Don't be surprised. We don't have any locker rooms for a girl, so she has to share with you guys." Riko gestured Tetsuna to get inside. "Oh, and remember this" suddenly Riko's aura turned dark. "If I catch you guys peeking on her, you all die" she said with an evil grin. The guys gasped. "Well bye!" she said then ran off, leaving Tetsuna there.

"Well you can go change now." Hyuga told Tetsuna. "Okay."

This situation is killing the guys. They could clearly hear Tetsuna changing clothes by the rustle of her clothes hitting her skin. They imagined a lot of thing going on inside the curtain. Everyone turned bright red. Then Koganei came near to the curtain which could only mean he wants to peep on her. This only got him hit by the captain. "Idiot!" Hyuga whispered.

Then they heard the curtain draw back. And came out Kuroko Tetsuna who was wearing a blue and white T-shirt and girl shorts, which was pretty short that showed her white legs. The guys blushed seeing the girl. What's more, some of the guys weren't wearing tops. This made them more embarrassed because she was staring at them. Before anyone could say anything, she bowed a little and went outside closing the door behind her. The guys sighed.

"Hey she's really cute right? And what's more her breast-" Koganei made a mould out of his hand to indicate how big Tetsuna's breast are, only to be hit by a blushing Hyuga. Then the guys started fighting.

"What's with does guys? I can hear them from here" Riko looked at the direction of the locker room. "Who knows?" Tetsuna who suddenly appeared beside Riko said. "Woah! Didn't see you there. Anyways, I'm going to beat those guys up afterwards"

"I think you should not" Riko looked at Tetsuna. Sighed, and then continued her work. Tetsuna only dazed off.

Did you like it? And again if there is any grammar problem I am sorry. Well don't forget to review. As I mentioned in the summary, it's my first fanfic so go easy on me. Well see you on the next update


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! Finally a new chapter. ****ヽ****(´▽****)****ノ****I'm so sorry for the late update **๑•**́****ㅿ****•****̀**๑**) ****ᔆ****ᵒʳʳᵞ Thank you so much on your reviews.**

**School just started. I'm a student council , the president of the English committee and also an honorable student. I had a tough week. So I apologize in advance. I got a hang in making these stories but if there is some grammar problems I'm am sorry. I worked hard to make this while squeezing everything in my daily life. Anyways Enjoy.**

Later after practice, Seirin basketball members were changing in the locker rooms. Kuroko Tetsuna who was about to go out was stopped by Kagonei. "Now that I think about it, Tetsuna-chan have you ever played in games before when you were in Teiko?" the girl turned to look at her senpai, who got hit in the head by Hyuga. "Of course she hasn't idiot! Right, Kuroko?" he looked at the girl. "Actually I have played in games before." "What!?" the Seirin basketball members shouted in surprise excluding Kagami. "Then you must be one of the Generations of Miracles" Koganei asked her. As Tetsuna was about to answer, the locker room door was burst open revealing an angry coach. "Could you guys just shut up and go home already!" "Yes!" the guys said in fear. "Well I will be going now." Tetsuna said while bowing. "Okay, take care." Riko said.

Kagami who was watching the incident only sighed. 'Generations of Miracles huh?' Kagami then ask one of his senpai about Teikou Middle School and the Generations of Miracles.

After that, Kagami went to a fast food restaurant called Maji Burger that evening. He then bought mountain of burgers which surprised some of the customer. He then took a sit near the window and began to eat. 'The Generations of Miracles…. If it's these guys then maybe

As he ate, he looked in front of him and saw Tetsuna. He screamed in shock. "Hello. You are still growing up aren't you?" Tetsuna said seeing Kagami's mountain of burgers.

"Where from…-wait what are you doing here?"

"Well I was sitting here from the beginning. I am just watching people." Kagami stared at the girl in front of him. 'This girl…is she really from the best team in Japan? ...wait? …did she just say she was watching people!? Man she really is weird' Kagami thought. "Well anyway come with me for a sec." Kagami said as he stood up, already finishing all his burgers. Tetsuna followed him.

The both of them arrived at a small basketball court nearby. Kagami then turned to look at Tetsuna. He had a serious face. "Kuroko, what exactly are you hiding?" Tetsuna was confused. She asked him what he meant. "I was in America until the second year of middle school. I was really shocked when I came back to Japan. The level just way too low." He said calmly. But then he started grinning and a dark aura could be se around him. "What I'm looking for is not playing basketball for fun. I want to play in matches that make my blood boil at full strength… but I've heard a nice thing earlier. It seems like there are strong guys called the Generations of Miracles in the same year. You were in that team right?" he then passes Tetsuna he was holding. "It's like strong guys have a peculiar smell about them… but you're weird. Even though you should smell weak… you don't smell like anything at all. Your strength is odorless. I want to see it for myself. You, from the Generations of Miracles, what kind of person you are?" Tetsuna remained silent for a while. "…what a coincidence. I was thinking about the same thing. A one-on-one" she said coolly.

As they start playing one-on-one, Kagami started to think to himself. '…wait! You got to be kidding with me right!?' Kuroko tries to shoot, but misses or gets blocked, fumbles the ball and Kagami easily past him. 'So weak!' he thought while looking at the girl who was running to retrieve the ball. 'I knew she was going to be weak because she's a girl but this is terrible. This girl…her dribbles and shoots are more than of an amateur. She's not even worth playing against!'

"Don't mess with me! Did you hear what I said!? You're overestimating yourself if you think you can win against me like that! And to think you actually left such a nice impression when you challenged me!" Tetsuna looked at Kagami. "Of course I don't think I will win against you Kagami-kun. It's obvious that Kagami is the strongest." Kagami have heard that burst with furry "Are you picking a fight...! What's your goal…?" Tetsuna tilted her head to the side "I only wanted to see Kagami-kun's strength myself. Well, and also your dunks" you could see the glint in her eyes. "…Hah!?" Kagami face palmed. 'Geez… what the hell am I doing… she's just weak to the point that she doesn't smell like anything at all. I feel like an idiot.' Just as Kagami was preparing to leave, he tells Tetsuna that she's just weak and she should just stop playing basketball. He faced Tetsuna. "No matter what kind of beautiful things you can say about effort, it's undeniable fact that you need talent in our society. You… have no talent in basketball" Tetsuna stayed silent for a while. "… I'm sorry but I have to say no to that." Kagami looked surprised at Tetsuna's answer. "To begin with I love basketball, on top of that… it is a matter of point of view. I do not care who is the strongest" Kagami was dumbfounded by the girl's statement. "What did you-" he was about to say but was cut off by Tetsuna. "I am different than you. I am a shadow." Said then went on her way home leaving Kagami to comprehend what she just said.

The next day, it was raining heavily. They couldn't train outside. The couch of Seirin basketball club, Riko wanted to see the strength of the freshman, seeing as this was a great opportunity she decided that the 2nd years will be playing against the 1st years.

The match between the 2nd years and 1st years starts. The 1st years were in the lead but it was only because of Kagami's intense power. Tetsuna is proven to be weak as she gets the ball stolen a lot. The 2nd years was pissed off. They got serious and it was more harder for the 1st years to score. "They are championship winners after all." Fukuda said. "Enough already. We don't have a chance against them" after Furihata said that, Kagami grab hold of his collar. "Enough already? What the hell are you giving up for!?" Kagami was almost about to punch Furihata when he was hit at the back of his leg by Tetsuna. "Calm down Kagami-kun" The other 1st years was shocked with her action. Kagami glared at the girl. "You bastard!" with that the two of them started a dispute. From across the 2nd years looked at each other, sighing. As Riko watch the two she began to realize Tetsuna was there. 'She was in the game all this time? I completely forgot about her. Why did I even made her play'

*flashback*

"Well 1st years make a team of five." Riko announce.

"Um, Riko-senpai. Can I play in the match?" Tetsuna who came out of nowhere said to the couch.

"Gyah! Whoa, Tetsuna stop creeping up on me" Riko said while rubbing her chest from the sudden heart attack. "Sorry"

"Anyway, you wanted to play? Are you sure? I mean they are all guys so is it okay for you to play?"

"It is fine. I am used to it."

"Well if you say so, okay then"

*end of flash back*

'Well I did say that, but I have a weird feeling about her playing' the game proceeded. Fukuda was in the possession of the ball. Then Fukuda was called by a familiar voice. It was Tetsuna. "Fukuda-san can you pass me the ball, please." "The ball?" Fukuda looked at the ball. 'It's not like you can do anything though' ignoring that fact, he decided to pass the ball anyway. Since he couldn't do anything else. "Okay, but don't get it stolen by the other opponents" when Fukuda passes the ball to Tetsuna she immediately redirects it to Furihata, who was under the basket scored with a simple lay-up. All of the members of Seirin basketball club were surprised. "It's in..? but how?" Hyuga said, dumbfounded. "More importantly, how did that pass get through?" Izuki was also wondering. As the game continued Tetsuna goes on with her invisible passes, leading the freshman to score a lot and getting back in the game. The other Seirin players were amazed by Tetsuna's ability. 'This girl… she's already hard to notice from the beginning but she is even more invisible. Misdirection. She's using that to fool the senses of the opponent. It can't be. I only just heard rumors but I didn't think she actually exists. The 6th phantom member of the Generations of Miracles, Kuroko Tetsuna!' Riko thought. She was able to analyze her ability. "Tetsuna is so cool" one of the freshman said. Kagami looked at the said girl. He was impress and somewhat respected her more now.

The mini-game was nearing its end. The first-years were still one point behind and when Tetsuna steals a second-years ball, she drives to the basket, makes a lay-up... but missed. Making some of the players disappointed at her. All of sudden, an angered Kagami appears behind Tetsuna and he dunks the ball in, marking their first victory. "Don't shoot if you can even get it in" a faint smile was seen on Tetsuna's face which leads to a slight blushing Kagami. 'Shit, why I am even embarrassed about.'

That evening, Kagami was seen buying his usual mountain of burgers again. And again surprising some of the customer. He sat down and started to eat. As he looked in front of him, there sat Tetsuna who was sipping on her shake. 'Woah! The hell! This girl keeps popping out of nowhere' Kagami thought looking surprised. "…Why are you here again?..."

"I was sitting here first before you came. And it's because I love the vanilla shake here" the girl said and continued to drink her favorite drink.

"Go sit somewhere else" Tetuna stared at Kagami before replying a no. "It's weird you know. That a guy and a girl sitting together. People will think we're dating or something" Kagami said, blushing a bit with his statement just now. 'the heck! What am I saying' Kagami was mentally hitting himself right now. He looked at Tetsuna. "I was here first. And anyways why would you think that we were on a date?" Kagami blushed. "Shut up" he was flustered. The girl was confused with Kagami's action. 'I wonder what's wrong with him' whilst thinking that she tilted her head to the side still sipping her beloved drink. 'Cute…' Kagami chocked and started coughing. 'Wait did I just thought she was cute?!' Kuroko stared at him with her blank face. "Kagami-kun is something the matter?" the girl asked him as he was coughing. Kagami looked at the girl who still had that emotionless face but he could see the worried look in her eyes. "It's nothing" Kagami said while looking away embarrassed that she was worried about him. 'Why am I embarrassed about?! I mean she's just worried right? Nothing special." He kept thinking the same thing and was seen blushing. "Kagami-kun your face is getting red. Do you perhaps have a cold?" she reached out to touch his forehead as to feel his temperature. "You're just fine. Is something wrong, Kagami- kun?" by now Tetsuna's hand was on a blushing Kagami. "I'm fine." Kagami said, brushing the girls hand away. 'Woah! That shocked me. What the hell is wrong with this woman. She wasn't even embarrassed. Normally if you touch a person's face you're supposed to be embarrassed' he face was still red in embarrsement.

After calming down, he noticed that Tetsuna was only drinking her milk shake. "Here" Kagami said tossing one of his burgers to the girl. "I know you're a girl and all but that surely isn't enough after that game just now" Kagami stated, pointing at the shake she was drinking. "Thank you. You know Kagami-kun you can be kind sometimes" Tetsuna smiled a little. "You were really mean to me" Kagami hearing that recalled the time when he called her weak and all. "Well about that. I'm sorry." Kagami said giving an apologetic look. Tetsuna giggled. "It's fine."

As they went out the restaurant, Kagami was walking side by side with Tetsuna. 'I wonder why he is following me" Tetsuna thought to herself. "Um… Kagami-kun is your house this way?" Tetsuna said while pulling his sleeve to catch his attention. "Huh not really" the teal haired girl gave a questioned look. "Well you see it's getting pretty late. So I thought I might walk you home" Kagami said while scratching the side of his face. Tetsuna stared at the boy which made him anxious. "My Kagami you can be a gentleman sometimes" the girl teased him. Kagami got angry of course.

"Well anyways Kuroko, are the Generations of Miracles that strong? What would happen if I go against them?" "You will be instantly annihilated" Tetsuna stated bluntly. "Can't you say that in a different way" the red hair sighed. "All of the Generations of Miracle joined different veteran schools this year. There is no mistaking that one of them will be standing on top" Tetsuna said. Then she heard Kagami laughed. "I've decide. I'll crush every last one of them and become number one in Japan" Kagami said with a determine look on his face. Tetsuna stared at the boy. "That's impossible" "Hey!" Kagami was pissed. "It's impossible if you're alone. I have also decided. I am a supporting actor, a shadow. The stronger the light the darker the shadow. As the shadow of the main actor I will make you the light, the number one in Japan" Kagami smirked. "Do as you want" Tetsuna smiled. That only caused Kagami to blush. "Anyway where is your house?" he asked. "It's here. Anyways, thank you for walking me home Kagami-kun" Tetsuna stood in front of her door step giving a respectful bow to Kagami. "Don't mention it" "Well, goodnight" the girl said getting inside. "Goodnight" after the door was closed Kagami went home thinking in his mind what a crazy day it was.

**Well that's the end I'll quickly update. Maybe in a week. Sorry. But I'm very busy. Don't forget to review. XOXO**


End file.
